Auf der Flucht
by Bluefurryelf
Summary: Logan flieht vor seinen Gefühlen aber nicht für immer! :


Für immer auf der Flucht?  
  
Wie grausam kann der Schmerz eines gebrochenen Herzens sein? Wie erschreckend kann Einsamkeit sein? Hmm, bis vor zwei Jahren hatte ich es nicht gewußt. Doch nun muß ich es auf die schmerzvollste Weise erfahren, die einem Mann nur widerfahren kann. Ich war immer auf der Flucht. Immer auf der Flucht vor Verantwortung, Liebe, Gefühlen überhaupt. Nichts und niemanden ließ ich an mich heran. Ich hatte in meinem Leben die Erfahrung gemacht, daß man keinem Menschen vertrauen konnte, daß Menschen einander nur wehtun. Das wollte ich vermeiden. Ich hatte keine Lust, mich mit den Gefühlen und Gedanken anderer zu konfrontieren. So einfach und klar war das für mich. Aber war es das auch in Wirklichkeit? Wenn ich eines gelernt habe in den letzten zwei Jahren, dann, daß die Einsamkeit, in die ich mich getrieben hatte, von meiner Angst herrührte. Sie hat es mir gezeigt. Gezeigt durch ihre eigene Angst, andere Menschen an sich heran zu lassen. Nur, im Gegensatz zu mir hatte sie daran auch ein berechtigtes Interesse! Sie, das war Marie. Oder auch Rogue genannt. Und dieser Name war Programm. Sie war dazu verdammt, für den Rest ihres Lebens eine Einzelgängerin zu sein. Unfähig, jemals in engen körperlichen Kontakt mit einem anderen Lebewesen zu treten. Kein anderer Mensch konnte sie berühren. Täte es dennoch einer, würde sie ihm seine Energie entziehen und er würde sterben. Nun, jeder andere Mensch außer mir! Mich schützen meine Selbstheilungskräfte davor. Und trotzdem, ich bin auf der Flucht vor den Gefühlen anderer und auch vor meinen eigenen. Denke ich an sie, dann wird mein Herz schwer. Ein komisches Gefühl für einen alten Griesgram wie mich. Meine Güte, ich könnte ihr Großvater sein oder gar ihr Urgroßvater! Und dennoch, wenn ich an ihr schüchternes und zaghaftes Lächeln zurückdenke, dann krampft sich in meinem Innersten etwas zusammen. Etwas, was mir sagt, wenn du zu ihr gehst, dann wird alles wieder gut. Eine süße Stimme, die mir verheißt, keine Schmerzen mehr, nur noch süßes Vergessen in den Armen deiner Geliebten! Und dennoch, ich kann nicht zurück. Gerade aus diesem Grunde nicht! Vielleicht habe ich etwas von einem Masochisten in mir, wer weiß?! Ich will diesen Schmerz weiter verspüren, da er mich wissen läßt, daß ich noch lebe und alles kein Traum war. Träume! Lange Zeit hatte ich Alpträume. 17 lange Jahre wachte ich Nacht für Nacht schweißgebadet auf aus immer demselben Traum. Und dann trat sie in mein Leben und alles veränderte sich. Nun, nicht gerade von heute auf morgen. Aber dennoch. Die Alpträume kamen immer seltener und ich wurde in mir ruhiger. Ich gehe jetzt seit einem Jahr nicht mehr explosionsartig in die Luft, wenn mir einer komisch kommen will! Maries guter Einfluß hätte der Professor vielleicht jetzt gesagt! Ich vermisse ihr Lächeln, das Strahlen ihrer Augen, ihren Geruch. Alles in mir verzehrt sich nach ihr. Verzehrt sich nach ihrer Nähe, nach ihrer Liebe. Es tut weh. Vielleicht geht es ihr genauso? Wer weiß?! Ich wäre nicht gut für sie. Ich weiß nicht, ob jemand ihr das laut sagen würde. Scott vielleicht schon. Vielleicht wären die anderen ja auch anderer Auffassung. Ich aber bin der Meinung, daß ich ihr nur schaden würde. Arme Marie. Gerade mal 17 Jahre alt und schon in den schlimmsten Finger der nördlichen Hemisphäre verknallt! Jean erzählte es mir. Ich wußte es aber auch so schon vorher. Ich glaube, sie hatte sich bereits in Laughlin City in mich verliebt. Wenigstens ein bißchen verliebt war sie. Oder zumindest bewunderte sie mich. Warum weiß ich auch nicht. Ich bin eigentlich nicht der Typ, der als großer strahlender Held verehrt wird. Aber in ihren Augen bin ich anscheinend genau das! Jean und Scott werden ihr schon über mich hinweg helfen. Mir hilft niemand, über sie hinweg zu kommen. Und das will ich auch gar nicht! Ich will sie. Will sie bei mir haben, ihren Körper an meinem spüren. Will ihren Duft atmen, ihre Haut streicheln. Ich liebe sie und deswegen kann ich nicht zurückgehen! Das Tier in mir, meine animalische Seite, hätte sie am liebsten gleich an dem abend genommen, an dem ich davon rannte. Ich floh vor mir selbst. Floh vor meinen Empfindungen, die in mir wuchsen und die nichts Gutes für Marie verheißen hätten. Ich glaube, an dem Tag brach ich ihr Herz. Aber sie wird darüber hinweg kommen. Ich hoffe es. Hoffe es ganz fest. Hoffe es mit meinem ganzen, gebrochenen Herzen.  
  
Immer wieder ertappe ich mich dabei, daß ich meinen Camper gen Osten lenke. Nordost ist die Richtung, die ich immer und immer versuche unbewußt einzuschlagen. Dort liegt Westchester, New York. Das Xavier-Institut für Begabte. Dort ist Marie. Und immer wenn ich mich ertappe, lenke ich den Wage wieder westwärts, fort von ihr. Das Motorrad, was ich von Scott bekam, hatte ich ziemlich rasch wieder zurück geschickt. Es erinnerte mich an sie. Das einzige, was mich jetzt noch an sie erinnert, ist ihr Schal. Ich bin zwar kein besonders guter Dieb, aber manchmal bekomme auch ich noch etwas hin, wenn ich es mir in den Kopf gesetzt habe. Der Schal, den sie an dem letzten Nachmittag trug. Er duftet auch nach zwei Jahren noch nach ihr. Zwar nur noch schwach, aber unbestreitbar ist es sie. Wenn ich in den langen, einsamen Nächten wach liege und dem Heulen des Windes lausche. führe ich ihn immer wieder an meine Lippen. Stell dir vor es wäre sie! Ein Seufzer entreißt sich meiner Brust. Oh, Marie! Meine Gedanken verlaufen sich. Stellen sich vor, sie wäre da. Sie berührt meinen Körper. Weiche Haut an meiner. Ihre Hände überall. Ihre Lippen süßer als Honig. Und ihr Duft. Hmm, noch nie war ich so betört allein durch den Duft einer Frau! Langsam gleite ich dann immer in eine Traumwelt hinüber, in der dies alles möglich ist. Am nächsten Morgen jedoch, bitteres Erwachen. Nur ein saurer Geschmack bleibt von den Träumen übrig, wen einen die kalte und harte Realität wieder einholt. Marie würde mich einen alten Säufer nennen, wenn sie wüßte, daß ich fast jeden Tag nur mit drei Flaschen Whiskey mindesten überstehen kann! Die Betonung liegt hierbei auf mindestens. Meist sind es fünf bis sechs Flaschen. Oh, Gott, das läßt mich den Schmerz ein wenig versüßen und erträglich werden. Würde ich es nicht tun, dann säße ich längst schon bei ihr. Aber es geht einfach nicht.  
  
Manchmal liege ich auch einfach nur unter dem Sternenhimmel und starre nach oben. Manch Seufzer habe ich dann schon losgelassen. Warum tue ich mir das alles an? Logan, du mußt wirklich ein verkappter Masochist sein!  
  
Im Institut würden sich alle über meine Gefühle wundern. Sie würden sich darüber wundern, daß ich überhaupt in der Lage bin, solch tiefgehenden Emotionen aufzubauen oder daß ich in der Lage bin, überhaupt Gefühle zu haben. Sollen sie doch!  
  
Jeden Tag, den ich länger von ihr getrennt bin, wird meine Sehnsucht nach ihr größer. Der Schmerz wächst, die Einsamkeit ebenso. Oft hatte ich schon einen Hörer in der Hand und war dabei, mit zittrigen Fingern eine bestimmte Nummer zu wählen. Die Nummer, die mich zu ihr geführt hätte! Ein Ton von ihr hätte genügt, und ich hätte alles über Bord geworfen. Hätte alles stehen und liegen lassen und wäre zu ihr geeilt. Aber ich habe immer wieder aufgelegt, bevor ich die Nummer wählen konnte. Weil mich mein eigener Mut verließ, darum! Auch jetzt stehe ich wieder in einem Münztelefon und halte den Hörer an mein Ohr. Heute bin ich nicht betrunken, heute bin ich voller Schmerz und Einsamkeit. Ich merke kaum, wie meine Finger ganz automatisch ihren Platz auf der Tastatur finden und die Zahlen eingeben. Langsam und bedächtig eine nach der anderen. Dann ein Tuten. Jemand hebt am anderen Ende der Leitung ab. Ich hoffe, daß sie es ist. "Hallo?" Scott! Scott Summers ist am Apparat. Nun, auch gut. Ich stoße ein leises, fast unhörbares Grunzen aus. Er muß es aber dennoch vernommen haben. "Logan? Bist du es?" Ich schweige. Wüßte sowieso nicht, was ich sagen sollte. "Logan?" Ich seufze. "Scott. I-ich will Marie sprechen!" Meine Stimme zittert ein wenig. Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein? Egal. Mag er denken, was er will. Mich macht stutzig, daß er eine Pause macht, bevor er wieder antwortet. "Gut! Aber sei gewarnt, sie ist nicht gut auf die zu sprechen!" Er legt den Hörer zur Seite und geht. Deutlich höre ich seine hastigen Schritte durch mein Ende der Leitung knistern. Kurze Zeit später kommen kleinere, aber nicht weniger hastige Schritte zum Telefon geeilt. Schritte, die ich gut kenne. Schritte, von denen ich mir fast jede nacht vorstelle, sie würden auf mich zu kommen und die Läuferin würde mir mit ihrem Federgewicht um den Hals fallen auf das ich sie umher wirbeln kann. "Lo-Logan!" Zögern. "Wa-was willst du?" Es ist Marie. Ihre Stimme immer noch dieselbe. Und doch, ein Unterton liegt in ihr, der sie älter scheinen läßt. "Marie!" Ihr Name, hervor gepreßt durch meinen angehaltenen Atem muß ihr wehgetan haben, so laut rief ich ihn in den Hörer. "I-ich...ich komme wieder! Hörst du? Ich komme zu dir zurück!" Dann lege ich schnell den Hörer auf. Ich will sie jetzt nicht am anderen Ende der Leitung stehen hören. Ich will nicht ihre Gefühle spüren. Ich will nur noch nach Hause. Will nur noch nach ihr. Will nie mehr auf der Flucht sein. 


End file.
